


Love Them, Love You

by won_whoa



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Chan says Baby a lot, Drabble, Fluff, Insecure!Donghun, M/M, kind of gross, slight angst(?)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 18:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11318991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/won_whoa/pseuds/won_whoa
Summary: Donghun is insecure and Yoochan is shameless.





	Love Them, Love You

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 09:15 after I've had ChanHun/HunChan(?) feels for the longest time. I wrote this to satisfy my cute kissy Chan feels. It's un-betaed or whatever it's called. Sorry.
> 
> [cross-posted on AFF](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1267507)

Yoochan has gotten to know Donghun really well; and he means really well. He can tell when Donghun has had a rough day at work just from the soft pitter-patter of his feet against the hardwood of their apartment. Today though, when Donghun comes home, he makes almost no sound. The creak of their front door and the jostle of the bundle of keys is Yoochan’s only sign that his boyfriend has arrived. 

It’s worrisome if he’s being completely honest. Donghun does often come home tense, but never sad. With that, Yoochan moves from the bedroom he had been folding the laundry that sat in it’s hamper too long. He meets his Donghun in the hall. The image before him is one he never wishes to see again; it’s heartbreaking.

Donghun’s posture is slumped forward and it’s almost if he’s trying to make himself cave into his body. His head is aimed down at his feet and his breathe is slow and broken like he wants to cry but won’t let himself do so. 

“Baby,” Yoochan’s voice booms against the silence. It startles the both of them, but not enough to make Donghun laugh like he usually would. “Baby, what happened? Talk to me.” He goes for the elder’s chin to raise it up to look at him. Donghun looks at him with sad eyes and mumbles incoherently. Thereafter, Chan moves to drag them to their bedroom where he can sit Donghun down to repeat himself. 

When they’re situated, Chan stares worriedly at the elder. He only sighs in return, it’s just as sad. “It’s stupid. I-I’m overreacting—” Ultimately, Yoochan blocks him off from saying more and waits for the bravado to subside and for Donghun to come clean. Again, the elder sighs and reaches out for Yoochan’s hand. When he’s got it, their fingers intertwine and he holds on for his dear life. It’s so affectionate, Yoochan almost coos. “The boys—the boys at work were being—they were being mean,” man, Donghun can hear how much like a baby he sounds. “They kept making fun of the braces. God. I hate these braces—” Again, he’s cut off. This time by Yoochan drawing closer, intoxicatingly close to his face. 

Yoochan only aims to kiss his cheek. “Baby,” it’s much softer, more affectionate, more supporting. Donghun simply stares it him in wonder at what he’s going at. All the younger does, though, is swing his leg over the older’s thighs to straddle him. He’s holding the collar of Donghun’s work suit firmly in his grasp, just staring. Donghun’s newfound insecurity causes him to look elsewhere. Chan hums, acknowledging. 

It seems like centuries pass before Yoochan goes to speak again. “Baby,” he kisses Donghun’s cheek yet again. He pinks and finally looks up at his boyfriend. “Baby, I love your braces,” he chastely goes into to kiss the elder’s lips. “I think they make you look manly. I love them a lot,” he kisses Donghun between each syllable to prove his point. It leaves Donghun breathless and grateful. 

Chan halts his actions to press his forehead against Donghun intimately. He shuts his eyes and has his arms surrounding Donghun’s neck while the older has his own holding onto Yoochan’s hips. “Donghun, Baby, don’t ever let them get to you like that again. You shouldn’t feel insecure about it. I love them; I love you. You got that?”


End file.
